Vic Rattlehead
The Character |-|(Killing is My Business and Business is Good Vic)= ”Killing is My Business... and Business is Good” |-|(Rust in Peace Vic)= ”Tremble you weaklings, cower in fear I am your ruler, land, sea and air Immense in my girth, erect I stand tall I am a nuclear murderer I am Polaris Ready to pounce at the touch of a button My system locked in on military gluttons”(Rust in Peace Polaris Lyrics) |-|(Peace Sells but Who’s Buying Vic)= ”What do you mean, "I don't believe in God"? I talk to him everyday. What do you mean, "I don't support your system"? I go to court when I have to What do you mean, "I can't get to work on time"? I got nothing better to do. And, what do you mean, "I don't pay my bills"? Why do you think I'm broke? Huh?” “Can you put a price on peace? Peace, Peace sells, Peace, Peace sells, Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? Peace sells, but who's buying? No, peace sells“ |-|(Best of Megadeth Vic)= |-|(Dystopia/The Threat is Real Vic)= ”Justified obliteration, no one cares anymore The Messiah part mass murderer No controlling who comes through the door A culture made have covered us Where leprosy touch their flesh Fall back with meetings and rendezvous The vultures have come home to nest The clock runs out, the weakest link A deadly strike, the threat is real”The Threat is Real Lyrics “Demoralized and overmastered people think The quickest way to end a war is lose Dictatorship ends starting with tyrannicide You must destroy the cancer at its root”Dystopia Lyrics |-|(Countdown to Extinction Vic)= ”Squeeze the trigger that makes you Man, Pseudo-safari, the hunt is canned The hunt is canned All are gone, all but one No contest, nowhere to run No more left, only one This is it, this is the countdown to extinction Tell the truth, you wouldn't dare The skin and trophy, oh so rare Silence speaks louder than words Ignore the guilt and take your turn” Summary: Vic is the mascot for the Heavy Metal Band Megadeth and the physical manifestation of See no evil, Hear no evil and speak no evil Quote: Killing is my business and business is good Name: Vic Rattlehead, Skull beneath the skin Height: 182.88cm 6’ Origin: [[Heavy Metal]] (Megadeth) Tiering Weakness: None Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superman Speed: Superhuman Durability: Room to small town (via nuke) Destructive Capability: Small town (via nuke) Range: a couple of feet with the Katana Stamina: 2/4 Athletic stamina Tier: Rank 1D (House), Rank 2F (Small town) Weapons Atomic Bomb: He is seen riding an atomic bomb Double Barre Sawn off Shotgun Armoured Car: it’s called Super Collider and it’s an automatic Katana Drones: 3 drones which can fire lasers Feats Survived being tortured as they stuck pins in his skin, peeled away his scalp, Clamped his ears, a solid steel visor put over his eyes, and iron staples to close his jaw, he was drawn and quartered Shaked loose parts of his brain Part of the group who knows about Alians in Area 51 Like a Xenomorph erupted out of a stomach Tanked a room level explosion survived being shot (this didn’t even bother him) Strong enough to twist a head of a body Caved in someone’s eyes by punching them Rescued the members of Megadeth from a prison convoy train Can rip The face of the skull Crushed two mens skulls by smashing them together took over Drones using a cord in his head Killed the Scar faced man and got revenge for him killing his woman Notable Wins Notable Defeats [[The Guy]] [[Heavy Metal|Heavy Metal (Disturbed)]] [[Eddie the Head]] [[Heavy Metal|Heavy Metal (Iron Maiden)]] Inconclusive